


Jared's New Reality

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Children, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes back to work and has new rules for Jared to live by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "The Secret Lives of Omegas" This is not a stand alone.
> 
> So, here's another one shot. As, usual all the mistakes are my own and this is not 'beta' so please forgive my poor grammar. :)
> 
> I might continue on with series if enough people are interested.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

3 Weeks Later

 

Jared stared down at his son.  Michael is such a good boy he thought to himself.  He always falls right to sleep after his bath and a story.  Leaving on the nightlight Jared quietly left his son’s bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  Jared was startled to see Jensen sitting at the kitchen table with a file folder and a phone.

“Jared, please sit down, we need to talk.”

Sliding into the kitchen chair across from Jensen with a gracefulness that a 6’4” man should not possess Jared folded his hands in front of him and waited for Jensen to continue.

“I’m going back to work tomorrow and I want to go over the rules so there are no misunderstandings.” Jensen looked at Jared and then continued.

“I’ve replaced your i-phone with an omega phone.  Comes complete with the newest tracking capabilities.  Also, I took the liberty of adding your contacts which are the following: your parents, my parents, my cell and work number.  I also added our doctor and Michael’s doctor and 9-1-1. Missing is your omega friend’s numbers.”

Jensen pushed the new phone towards Jared.

“Oh, and Jared; you do not want to find out what will happen if you don’t pick up the phone when I call.” Jensen stared directly at Jared who in turn dropped his eyes.

Jensen then opened the file folder and pulled out a map of their town.

“Ok, I’m not going to keep you sequestered in the house. However, you are not going to be running all over the neighborhood either.  So, as you can see on this map I circled where the boundaries are.”

Jared glanced at the map.

“I want you to continue to take Michael to the library, I like the programs that they have for infants and toddlers.  Matter a fact there is a new story time program starting for twelve-month-olds and up and I already signed him up for it.  It starts tomorrow at 10 am.” Jensen paused, watching for Jared’s reaction since he has been mute up to this point.

Picking up a debit card that had been in the folder Jensen slide it across to Jared.  “From now on you will use this card for your purchases.  I have cut your allowance down from five hundred a month to two hundred and fifty. Oh, and there will be no more carry over from month to month.  Use it or lose it, if you need more then you will have to talk to me directly.”  Jensen watched as Jared put the card next to his new phone.

“Ok, continuing on…you can still go shopping on Main street and go to the grocery store, doctors office, and the park.  Where you can’t go by yourself is to Osric, Felicia’s, Kim’s, or any of the other omegas houses. Don’t worry we’ll see everyone at JD’s barbecue in a couple of weeks.

Jared cleared his throat and said, “So, I’m basically grounded from seeing my friends, something you would do to a child.”

“You can call it what you want.  You brought this all down upon yourself.  Just because you have been the perfect omega while I have been at home doesn't mean I trust you when I walk out that door.   You’re gonna have to work your ass off to get my trust back.”

“One last thing.  I made a doctor’s appointment for next Thursday to start taking you off your birth control.” Jensen put his hand out palm up to stop Jared from talking. “I know we talked about waiting until Michael turned two, but in light of what has happened, I think you need to start concentrating on our family.  Another baby will take your mind off of your whimsical dreams.”

“Alpha you promised that we could wait.  I’m not ready.” Jared exclaimed.

“You're an omega, of course, you're ready. Plus, this will be good for all of us.” Jensen explained.

“I can feel your anger through our bond. I’m not sorry. If I had anything to apologize to you for it would be how sorry I am that your parents neglected to teach you to be a proper omega.  They taught you that you're equal to an alpha or beta but that’s wrong.  You are not equal to an alpha. “

Jared looked up with his chin out he looked Jensen straight in the eyes.

Jensen continued.  “You’re not equal to beta. You’re an omega and you are defined by your status as I am defined by mine.”  Jensen stared back at Jared his eyes narrowing. “Now would be a good time to lower your eyes…omega,” Jensen growled and Jared quickly dropped his eyes.

“Listen,” Jensen sighed, “Jared, you’re my omega, you’re precious to me and I want you to be happy, but that will never happen if you are reaching for something that you cannot obtain or try to be something that you can never be.”

“Can I be excused?” Jared murmured cutting Jensen off from continuing.

For a few moments, Jensen watched Jared.  He could see the emotions running across Jared’s face.  He could feel Jared’s helplessness through their bond.

“Yes,” Jensen sighed.

Jared rose quickly and went upstairs to their bedroom and into their bathroom.  He shut the door and turned on the cold water and he began to splash his face.  He let the tears that had been threatening to fall during the lecture from Jensen run freely.  He was so angry and helpless to do anything about it.  Fighting with Jensen would have just ended badly for him so what was the point? Turning the water off, he sat down on the bathroom floor and scooted over to the bathtub.  Sitting with his back against the tub he wrapped his arms around his knees and he let himself wallow in his despair. 

Waking up abruptly to Jensen’s gentle nudging Jared felt confused as to why he was sleeping in the bathroom

“C’mon, let's get you to bed,” Jensen said while helping Jared up. 

Tucking Jared into bed Jensen climbs in behind him.  He wrapped his arms around Jared pulling him closer.  He felt Jared tense up, but he just held onto him tighter. The alpha side of Jensen wanted to take his omega and knot him knowing this would ground Jared, but the human side knew Jared would resent him even more.

The next morning Jensen was up early getting ready for work.  Jared made him a quick breakfast before Michael woke up.  A company car was picking Jensen up since the doctor still has not released him to drive.  He had crutches but was now wearing a stabilizing boot.   Jared heard Michael start to cry so he went upstairs and changed him and dressed him for the day.

The car beeped to let Jensen know it had arrived.  Jensen grabbed his laptop bag and kissed Jared on the cheek he then kissed Michael on the head. Jared holding Michael walked outside onto the porch.

“Be good boys today,” Jensen said as he walked towards the car.

Jared stood on the porch holding Michael while watching Jensen get into the car.  “Bye, bye, bye…” Michael kept repeating himself and waving his little hand in Jensen’s direction. He had fat tears running down his face and that was breaking Jared’s heart. 

“Daddy will be back soon,” Jared said, trying to comfort his son.

Once the car was out of sight Jared went back inside and put Michael in his high chair.  He gave him a sippy cup with milk and a bowl of dry Cheerios.   Michael wouldn’t eat cereal if it had milk in it.  He watched his son eat.  Michael would put one Cheerio on the tray and one in his mouth.  Jared looked around then spotted the damn omega phone.  He stared at it like it was personally offended him.  It was personally offending him because it was one step before being physically microchipped.

After breakfast was cleaned up Jared put Michael in the stroller and began the long walk to the library.  It took about twenty-five minutes to walk there, but it lightened his mood considerably.   Arriving at the library he went up to the front desk ready to sign Michael in for the first day of the reading program when he saw Osric standing behind the desk.

“I thought you volunteered in the afternoons?” Jared blurted out when he saw Osric

Osric chuckled and said “I did until I saw that a certain alpha called and signed his son up for the morning   _story telling_ class.  I switch my shifts.”

“I’m so sorry.  I never thought that Jensen would come down this hard not only on me, but he also wound up the other alphas as well.”

“When he called my alpha, Misha told him that he was being an asshole. They had some other words but Misha locked himself in the office.  Felicia got off with just being whipped, but everyone else has been put on lockdown and handed omega phones.” Osric explained.

Jared pulled his phone out and showed Osric. 

“It’s going to be hard for all of us to get together, I’m sure the alphas are all talking to each other and tracking their omegas.”

“I know,” Jared said.

“Don’t despair, Felicia and I are working on tampering with the tracking device.  So basically it will show that you are at home or the store when in reality we might be at the park or my house.”

“That would be awesome.”

“You better get downstairs before class starts I’m sure Jensen will be calling Lisa to check on you and she’s got it bad for him.  She’d love to hang you out to dry.”

“Thank you, man.  We’ll talk soon.” Jared took Michael out of the stroller parking it with the other strollers by the main door and headed downstairs.

 


End file.
